


In This Home That I Have Found

by fluffbird



Series: Post-Canon Spiritshipping Shenanigans [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Winter, cute dorks being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: Judai visits Johan for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to get this done a bit sooner, but oh well, better late than never, right? And like, it's still Christmas. So here you go, one dose of Christmas-themed fluff for all ye who need it!!

 

> _hey johan im outside your apartment building. please come let me in im gonna freeze to death out here._

With fingers shaking from the cold, Judai sent the text. He then put his phone away in his pocket and looked up toward the glass door that stood between him and warmth. Technically, he could just teleport inside, but Johan had told him the landlord had installed security cameras in the corridors recently and he’d prefer it if he didn’t get caught using his powers on tape. And since he’d promised Johan he wouldn’t teleport directly into his apartment either, he was stuck out here in the cold.

It was the 23rd of December, and he was in Sweden. Thus, although it was only 5:30 PM, the sky was completely black. Gently, thin flakes of snow fell through the air, illuminated only by the light from the scarce street lamps and the candles that were lit in every window. From behind some dark clouds, the moon was shining brightly.

In the distance, the sound of the cars mixed with the wind and the noise from people walking around and talking in the inner city. Occasionally, a loud yelp or a burst of laughter could be heard through the night, but otherwise it was peaceful.

Well, at least it was until the click of a door opening came from behind Judai. Immediately, Judai spun around.

In the doorway stood Johan, cheeks red and breathing heavy from having presumably run down the stairs. Still, upon seeing Judai, the young man did not hesitate to rush out into the cold to greet him.

“Judai!” he yelled, crushing Judai in a tight embrace. “You’re finally here!”

“I’m sorry I took so long to get here,” said Judai and hugged Johan back. Johan’s cheek brushed his, and the warmth radiating from his skin was a blessing to Judai’s ice-cold face.

“It’s fine,” said Johan, pulling back from the hug. His emerald eyes were shining with joy, and a huge smile was on his lips. “I’m just glad you’re here. Now come on, you look really cold. Let’s hurry up to my apartment, I have some hot chocolate left from earlier and you look like you need it.”

Hand in hand, Judai and Johan walked in through the door and up the stairs to Johan’s apartment. Judai was very grateful for the warmth of Johan’s hand in his, as he’d started to regain some of the feeling in his fingers.

“ _I told you to bring gloves_ ,” said Yubel from inside his mind, and Judai rolled his eyes.

“ _Yeah, yeah, you told me so_ ,” he thought, “ _You’re not my mom_.”

Yubel laughed at him from within his mind, but made no comment.

It wasn’t long before the two arrived in Johan’s apartment. The moment Judai stepped through the door, a smell that could only be described as _Christmas_ hit him straight in the face. There were decorations absolutely everywhere, paintings of  _[tomtar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nisse_\(folklore\))_  and winter landscapes and other Christmas-related things filling the walls. The tables were covered with prettily embroidered red, white and green tablecloths, and different kinds of candles and lights had been put wherever there was space. In the living room, a large and beautifully decorated Christmas Tree stood. It was an actual real pine tree, and for a moment Judai wondered how Johan had managed to get that all the way in here.

“So, what do you think of the place?” said Johan while coming up behind him. Judai turned to face him, and noticed that his eyes sparkled with just as much excitement as his voice. “I worked extra hard on the decorations this year, knowing you’d be coming here!”

“It’s beautiful, Johan,” said Judai, “Almost as beautiful as you.”

“Oh, shush,” said Johan, “But thank you.”

“I’m being honest,” said Judai, “Your place looks awesome. Especially the tree. Although, right now I am dying to get some of that hot chocolate you mentioned.”

Johan nodded. He then grabbed Judai’s hand and hurriedly led him into the kitchen, where he had Judai sit down at the table. The young man then walked over to the counter, picked out two mugs from a cupboard, and filled them with the content of a thermos that stood on the counter. He then brought the mugs over to the table, setting one down in front of Judai and keeping the other one for himself.

“Here’s the chocolate,” said Johan, “I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious,” said Judai. He carefully brought the cup up to his mouth and took a small sip, not wanting to burn his tongue on the hot content. The moment the drink hit his tongue, his eyes lit up. “And I was right! This is amazing, Johan.”

Johan smiled, and Judai swore that his heart skipped a beat.

“I’m glad you liked it,” said Johan.

“I like everything you make, you know that,” said Judai. Johan’s cheeks visibly reddened. “I like everything about you.”

“Ju- _Judai!_ ” sputtered Johan, almost spilling some of his hot chocolate.

“It’s true,” said Judai, a mischievous smirk sneaking its way onto his face as Johan’s blush got even deeper. He could feel a similar heat starting to form in his own cheeks, merely from how absolutely adorable his boyfriend was being. In a spur of the moment, he put his mug down and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on Johan’s cheeks. The other young man actually squeaked, and Judai had to contain his laughter at the pure adorableness of the situation.

However, as Judai was leaning back from the kiss, Johan grabbed his hand and locked their gazes. Judai stopped moving, tilting his head in confusion. Then, suddenly, Johan’s lips were pressed to his and Judai closed his eyes, kissing him back. He was vaguely aware that Johan seemed to have gotten off his chair and had moved to his lap, but he was also aware that he didn’t really care. The kiss deepened, and Judai wasn’t really sure who’d done it, but he was in heaven.

When they broke apart for air, their eyes stayed locked together and Johan leaned his forehead down to meet Judai’s. It was at this moment that the situation truly hit Judai - he was here now, he was with Johan, and he was so relieved to be with his boyfriend that for some reason he couldn’t quite understand he burst into laughter. Johan was laughing, too, even as the two shifted positions to bury their faces in each other’s necks and embrace each other as tightly as they possibly could.

Eventually, the laughter faded, although the joy was still hanging in the air around them. Johan went back to his own chair - although he pulled it significantly closer to Judai’s - and the two continued drinking their chocolate. Stories were exchanged, a joke or two was told, and when, sometime late in the evening, the two finally decided it was time to sleep they ended up curled around each other in Johan’s bed.

It had barely even begun yet, but Judai knew that this was going to be the best Christmas he’d ever had. Somehow, he was fairly sure that Johan felt the same way.


End file.
